


Marked Introductions [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dorks in Love, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: The words on Shepard’s forearm are… not in English.





	Marked Introductions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676822) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Mass-Effect/Marked%20Introductions.mp3) | 19MB | 00:18:39



##### Streaming


End file.
